Mutant Revolution: Shi'ar Imperium
The Mutant Revolution of the Shi'ar Imperium was a major event in the Doctor Who/Marvel Universe canonicity. The mutant Magneto and the New Brotherhood of Mutants spread their conquest to the Shi'ar Imperium, the center of the Shi'ar Empire. A large majority of the Vita Quadrant had already come under the control and retribution of the Mutant Revolution. After Gallifrey, commonly admitted to being the most powerful planet in the universe, Magneto set his gaze on the Imperium. He had one problem: The Imperial Guard. An incredibly strong force, he knew he would have to use his entire militia to defeat them. The former X-Men Wolverine and Beast assisted the battle, after feeling betrayed by Cyclops. The reformed Asteroid M hurtled towards the Imperium, and the Shi'ar scanners picked it up too late. The Vortex Guardians had heard the distress signal of Lilandra, and were undecided what to do. The Doctor and his companions Amy, Nocturne, River Song and Rory came immediately to the aid of the Shi'ar. It was one of the rare occasions when the infamous Time Lord embraced his anger, and vowed to destroy Magneto for the genocide against Gallifrey. The Imperium prepared for war, and for the first time in its history, the TARDIS weapons were readied. Magneto surrounded himself with a force-field and came to negotiate with Lilandra and Gladiator, the head of the Imperial Guard. He and Lilandra had recently married. The negotiations were unsuccessful: MAGNETO: Lilandra, your beauty grows every day. LILANDRA: Do not flatter, ape. Why have you brought your army to my planet? MAGNETO: Mutantkind is on the brink of extinction. Earth will not accept us. We have come looking for... refuge. GLADIATOR: Do you think us fools, ape? Did you seek refuge on Gallifrey? Was their failure to bring you in like lost puppies the cause of their destruction? MAGNETO: The Time Lords were arrogant and dangerous. They would have taken control if not for us. (The Doctor enters the atrium were the negotiations are taking place. He is very angry) DOCTOR: My race had their faults, but they would not abuse their power! You have done wrong, Erik. Leave your evil for those who deserve it. MAGNETO: Those who deserve it are about to receive it. The Shi'ar must pay! (He disappears via transmat to Asteroid M) LILANDRA: He will destroy us, Doctor. What can we do? DOCTOR: Why is he going to destroy you? What have you done? GLADIATOR: He believes we were behind Vulcan. (Nocturne and Amy enter) AMY: Who's Vulcan? A mutant? NOCTURNE: He came to the Imperium for revenge. The Shi'ar killed his mother and took him into slavery. When he returned he took control of the Empire and caused chaos on Earth, for humans and mutants alike. LILANDRA: Under D'Ken's rule! My brother was misguided. DOCTOR: It doesn't matter anymore. Amy, Talia, go to the TARDIS. Magneto will attack soon. The battle began in the sky above the Shi'ar Imperial Palace. Magneto let his most powerful to attack. The Imperial Guard fought at their peak. Seismic waves rippled across the planet, killing millions of innocent Shi'ar. The Imperial fleet shot Asteroid M down, but not before Magneto obliterated the Palace, fatally wounding Lilandra. The TARDIS fought the remaining mutants, and the Doctor and his companions were forced to flee. Magneto and Gladiator held an epic battle in the sky, both of them soon exhausted. Magneto's army had been destroyed, as had the Shi'ar's and most of the Guard. He created a space warp and returned to Earth. Gladiator set about rebuilding the Imperium. CASUALTIES